Destiny's Fate
by Aberrant Bliss
Summary: This story is really old! Reading not recommended! A girl, cursed by Ganon as a child, must change her fate to avoid the side of evil. Her only escape is the boy with a destiny. Discontinued.
1. Dreams and Music

**Destiny's Fate**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Dreams and Music**

**The Beginning.**

There was soft piano music flowing from the room across from Zelda's in the castle. A young girl was playing a song, a special song she wrote, and she wanted to impress the king with it.

"No, No! That is not right! _Err_!" she moaned. "I'll never get this done by His Majesty's birthday!"

"Meghan, can I help you with it?" a slightly older girl with blond hair and blue eyes asked from the doorframe. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun on head beneath a headdress, visible as she peeked in.

"I'm sorry, Princess Zelda. I want to finish this by myself," she said as she quickly stood, curtsied, and sat down on the glossy black bench. Her waist-length brown hair just brushed the bench as she sat. Her hair was down, and though it was brushed and knot-free, she hadn't felt like having it done up today.

"I told you, you don't need to call me 'princess.' You and I are sisters."

"Not really, and you know that." It wasn't hard to tell by just looking at them that they weren't related. But neither of them had been old enough to realize that until the month before. Zelda had questioned it first, and Meghan followed. The king and queen were forced to explain by the little puppy-dog eyes of the two girls.

The queen had told them that Meghan wasn't _really_ their child. A Hylian mother had found refuge within the castles walls as she succumbed to injury and infection, leaving her young daughter defenseless. The guards had been about to throw the lady out, but the queen was convinced the fading mother was on their side. She took her in and comforted her in her last moment, while the baby was taken care of by a Sheikah, Nimpa, the sister of Impa.

The lady had told the queen her story in her last moments. She and her life-long friend had been driven out of their homes, their husbands killed in the war. The lady's friend had gotten separated and ran away to the forest with her son. The lady told the queen her daughter's name, and in her last breath, requested that if it was at all possible, help her meet her friend's son when she old enough to understand the truth.

But, as it turned out, the queen never was able to find the boy.

Ever since that day, Meghan had been calling Zelda 'Princess Zelda' and the king and queen 'Your Majesty' instead of mother and father, as she had for nearly ten years. She never even looked them straight in the eye anymore and spent most of her time alone in her room with her instruments. They were her passion, and she was constantly writing music. She was constantly _thinking_, more than most children her age with, of course, the exception of her beloved sister and role model, Zelda.

"Meghan, you must not torture yourself like this. Mother and father love you just as much as me. You mustn't seclude yourself from every one else."

"But, Zelda. I _must_ finish this song."

"Tell me, Meghan. Would you still be doing this if you still thought that father was your real father as well?"

"It doesn't matter. What happened was my destiny. I'm a servant of the king and queen. I know."

"The 'king and queen' don't want you to be, though," Zelda said with a kind and mature laugh.

"But-"

"No!" she said, holding her finger up. "Please, come with me. This has gone on long enough. What ever happened to my dear sister, Princess Meghan? The one with whom I used to sit in the courtyard and share my dreams?" Meghan couldn't help it. She looked up and saw Zelda's sincere face.

"I'm sorry, Zelda." The little girl stood up and ran to her idol, the true and righteous Princess of Hyrule. "I'm sorry." She sobbed into the princess. She never had been able to duplicate the elegance and maturity Zelda held. "I was too selfish realize the truth. You can tell me your dreams! I want to sit in the courtyard with you! I wish I could meet that boy! This is just too sad! I-I-I oh, _waahh_!" She burst out crying, again.

"That is exactly what I wanted to tell you about. I had another prophecy last night!"

"Huh? You did?" Meghan said, breaking away from Zelda to look up into her eyes as she wiped the tears away.

Zelda put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Yes. I believe someone is going to come. A boy, a _fairy_ boy from the Kokiri Forest! And it is your destiny to meet him. So, I have concluded it is he, the boy you are intended to meet! But just in case, I will pretend I do not know of this."

"O-o-ok," Meghan said as her crying stopped. "I-I-I'll help you d-do whatever you need to-to do."

"That sounds like the girl I know! Determination and-"

"-knowledge are a princess's best friends," Meghan finished.

Zelda smiled and took her _real _best friend's hand and led her to the courtyard, Impa not too far behind. While they were walking, Zelda told her the rest of the dream.

"The boy was holding a green stone. I believe it was the Kokiri's Emerald. But there were also dark clouds. I believe they symbolize that man who came to swear loyalty to father. That man, Ganondorf, the King of the Gerudos, may seem sincere, but he has an evil look in his eyes."

"Really? He looked nice to me..."

"Yes, well I think he is bad." Zelda sighed deeply, wishing she could be so innocent and able to see goodness in people as her sister was.

"I believe you! Your dreams are never wrong! So, you must be right!"

"Yes, and he's here today. Let's go see if we can spy on what he is doing here."

"OK, Zelda." When the two girls arrived at the courtyard, they went to the window that showed into the throne room. Guards were standing along the walls. The king and queen were sitting at one end of the room, atop their deliciously decorated thrones, waiting for Lord Ganondorf of the Gerudo to arrive.


	2. Cursed for Life

Zelda was watching through the window, as Gannondorf arrived at the castle. He was wearing anevil grin as he followed the guard to the throne room where he would meet with the king.

"Announcing Gannondorf, King of the Gerudos." The large, engraved wooden doors that led to the throne room were opened. Gannondorf walked in.

Link, meanwhile, was busy sneaking past the guards. He had gotten a chicken from Malon, and he woke up Talon with it, who was sleeping in the way of the boxes of milk.

He snuck into the gardens. There were guards everywhere, but they were kind of stupid and didn't realize that he was walking right behind them.

He passed a statue of the king, and then snuck behind some shrubs to get into the castle courtyard.

Inside, it was the most beautiful place he had been, besides the Kokiri Forest. There was crystal clear water flowing in a stream that surrounded the courtyard. Flowers were growing in full bloom everywhere. The castle itself was made of snow-white stones, perfectly fit together.

The most noticeable part, however, was that there were two girls around his age looking into a window. One of the girls, who seemed to be the younger of the two, had very long dark brown hair that came down to her bottom. He couldn't see her face, but was sure she was beautiful. She was wearing a red dress that came all the way down to her ankles. The other girl, who seemed to be older, had beautiful blonde hair in an elegant bun. She was wearing a pinkish dress of the same length.

He walked forward. The girl with brown hair turned. As she did this, her dress and hair flowed beautifully and then landed at her side. He could now see that she had the darkest eyes he had ever seen. Even at his young age, he could see that she was verypretty. The girl with the blonde hair turned as well. She had the same color blonde hair as he did, and the same light blue eyes. Something about her just seemed magical.

He walked up to them.

"Hello, who are you?" Zelda asked.

"I-I-I-I'm L-L-L-Link…" he stuttered.

"Hi, Link. I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. And this is my sister."

"H-H-Hi, I-I-I-I-I'm M-M-M-Meghan…" She also stuttered.

"…Princess of Hyrule as well." Zelda finished for her. Meghan gave her a look that said 'why did you just do that?' but Zelda ignored it. Link had this feeling that Meghan was somehow familiar to him, but he hadn't met her before, as far as he could remember.

"I know this may sound weird, but there is something I must tell you. Will you listen?" Zelda asked. Link nodded.

"I had a dream last night…it was a prophecy, like I have sometimes. In this dream, I saw a boy coming from the Kokiri forest, holding a green stone. Do you have a stone like that?" Link nodded again. "I thought so. But there was another part to my dream…dark clouds. And they symbolize- I believe- that man in there. I need you to gather all of the Spiritual stones, so that we can open the Door of Time, so HE doesn't get inside the sacred realm! Because if he does, he will steal the Triforce and the land will go into a time of despair."

She moved over so Link could see the man in the throne room. He walked down the carpet to the king, and then kneeled in an almost convincing bow. Well, the king bought it. But suddenly, he looked over towards them. Meghan jumped back and hid out of sight from the window. Link gasped.

"Did he see you? Oh, well. He has no idea what we're planning-Yet! Do you believe me? Will you help us?" he nodded again. "Good! The other stones are the Spiritual stone of Fire, also known as Goron's Ruby, and The Spiritual Stone of Water, also known as Zora's Sapphire." Meghan tapped Zelda on the shoulder then whispered something in her ear.

"Meghan says 'thank you and good luck.'"

"Thanks." Link said.

"Impa will show you out, so you don't run into any trouble with the guards." A Sheikah was standing on the other side of the courtyard.

"Most of the other races will not let you in their homes without being related to the Royal family. They will answer to this song." She raised something to her lips and played a song. ♫ , ♫. It was a beautiful melody that made him sleepy…He took out his ocarina and matched the notes. He played the whole song, and then looked at the ocarina.

"Wow…" he whispered. Impa started to walk and Link followed her. Meghan waved at him.

"Bye!" she whispered. When he was gone, she looked at Zelda. "So that was he?"

"Yes. You barely said a word! You should have talked to him!!"

"I…I think…that he's cute." She murmured.

"Really now? Well, one day we will let him know!"

"NO!" Meghan yelled. She quickly covered her mouth. The king and queen had heard a sound, but didn't know what it was so they resumed their business with Gannondorf.

"Come on, and be quiet." Zelda grabbed Meghan's hand and ran as fast as her dress would let her inside the castle and through its corridors, until they reached the outside of the throne room. Zelda dismissed the guards that were standing in front of the door.

"But the king and queen are not to be disturbed-"

"It's OK, we're not going inside." The guards walked to the end of the hallway and stood guard there. Meghan and Zelda kneeled next to the door and put their ears to it. What they herd was only muffled words.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Meghan whispered. Zelda shook her head. Then Meghan heard footsteps. "I think they're coming!"

"They're coming?"

"Yes! They are! Let's go!"

"But I don't hear anything…"

"Come on!" But it was too late. Gannondorf opened the doors. He looked down at the two girls who were very small compared to them.

"Hello…what have we here?" he kneeled beside Meghan. Zelda took her hand and pulled her, but Meghan was staring into the eyes of the evil one. She knew now that he definitely was evil. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to him. "You are a beautiful girl, Princess Meghan."

Meghan was so scared she couldn't move. He stood and walked away, laughing. It was a laugh, that if you didn't know he was evil, you would think was a normal laugh, but they could tell it was evil. A malevolent, malicious laugh. Meghan fainted.

When she awoke sometime later, she was oblivious to the fact that she was now cursed, by the evil man. But not even he knew yet. By looking into his eyes, evil eyes, she had partially cursed herself.

"Meghan? Are you awake?"

"Yes." What, what happened?"

"You've been sleeping."

"I don't remember going to bed, Zelda."

"That's because you were barely conscious."

"Oh, right. We need to find Gannondorf."

"Why?"

"So he can tell me what he did!"

"I don't think he did anything. You just fainted."

"Well, we still need to make sure we know where he is so that he doesn't get the spiritual stones before Link."

"Don't worry, Link will get them before Gannondorf."

"So do you know where Gannondorf is?"

"He's either somewhere around here, or he went home."

"That narrowed it down a whole bunch. Gee, thanks."

"Hey!" Zelda said, giggling, "I was just trying to help!"

"Let's go find him." Meghan got up, out of bed. Her dress was still on, but her hair was a mess.

"First, you have to change your dress. You wore that one yesterday."

"Right, that would help." Meghan changed into a dark blue dress. Zelda had a light blue dress on. The top layer of her hair was in a bun, while the bottom was down. She helped Meghan tie her very long hair into a bun, with some of her bangs hanging down.

"There, now we can leave." Meghan And Zelda moved from Meghan's bedroom into her music room. (The castle has 'quarters' for each person or group of people Meghan's consists of a Music room, with her harp, flute and piano in it as well as some chairs to sit in on the other side of the room, her bedroom, and a bathroom.) Then they exited.

"So, how are we going to find him?"

"I don't know. We'll search the castle; first, I suppose to see if he's still around here. We can ask the guards." So, they went to the front of the castle, where the drawbridge was.

"Did Gannondorf leave here?"

"Sir Gannondorf," _Oh great!_ Zelda thought. _He was knighted! _"Left here at 11:00 this morning."

"That was only about a half hour ago! We should be able to find him…

"But Zelda! How?"

"We can take the horses."

"But, how do even know where he went?"

"We'll just search, I suppose. He couldn't have gone too far, it takes a while to get to Gerudo Valley, even on horse if that's where he's going. If we take the fastest horses, we can outrun him."

"OK, I suppose." It seemed that they had traded places and now Meghan was the one who didn't want to confront him, and Zelda was the one who did.


	3. Mini Alter Egos

Meghan and Zelda snuck out to the stables. Zelda transformed into her alter ego, although at this time, it was underdeveloped. She merely had Sheikah clothing on, but hadn't figured out how to change her eye color and hair length. Meghan changed into a completely black outfit, for what reason they never figured it out. Black was the color of evil but Meghan had a strange connection to it…

Her outfit was tight black pants, but they flared out slightly at the bottom. She had a black shirt that had long sleeves and then a pair of black gauntlets. She had a black cloth over her mouth and nose, showing only her dark eyes.

Zelda had chosen the name 'Sheik' for her alter ego, while Meghan had the name 'Shada'. While Zelda was supposed to be a boy, Meghan was still a girl. (Pronounced shay-da,) (Work with me here. I'm not good at making up names)

They walked out to the stable. The stables were made of the same white stones as the castle, and located on acres of grass. Horses galloped freely in the paddocks. Most of them were either white as snow or palomino. Zelda's was completely white, and Meghan's was palomino. They walked up to the building.

Suddenly, Impa appeared (Nimpa had died some time back).

"Where do you think you are going?" For a second, the girls thought that she had forgotten who they were.

"Zelda, you should be old enough to know when doing something will be dangerous."

"But, Impa, we have to find Gannondorf!!"

"I know he's bad, but you mustn't go after him yourselves. You told me yourself that Link is the one who is going to save Hyrule."

"But-"

"No."

"Perhaps if you came too…"

"It's still dangerous. No." The girls sighed and changed back.

"That's more like it."

"Impa, do you know where Gannondorf went?"

"I saw him leaving the castle, but I don't know where he went to or if he ever left the castle grounds. That's why you need to go inside. Come on, now." She ushered Meghan and Zelda back inside. They went to Meghan's room.

"So Meghan, can I hear this song that you have been do graciously hiding from me?"

"Sure! In fact, I'm sure it would go great with your lyre…" Meghan walked over to the piano and sat down. She put her hands in position.

"Should I sing the words?"

"Of course!"

This is how it went:

_Green fields, bright sun, _

_Love me today, love me my one,_

_On the fields of Hyrule, in the water of the lakes,_

_Rest assured, you're in her arms today._

_Oh, Hyrule, the best place to be, _

_Where love is a simple matter of living here, you see._

_Oh, Hyrule, the mountains for you and me,_

_And my love, we share this Hyrule._

_When you're alone, _

CLONK!

"Oops, sorry, Zelda."

_You're never alone._

"That's it, so far."

"I could probably put my lyre to that easily. It would be so pretty."

"Yes! Please do! You can sing too!"

"No, I'll leave the singing to you."

"OK."

Suddenly, there was knock at the door.

"Girls, it is I." Came Impa's voice from the door. "Come, quick." The girls rushed to the door and opened it. "The king and queen request your presence."

"What ever could that be for?" Zelda asked.

"They want you to meet a knight."

"Huh?"

"Gannondorf."

"NO!" Meghan yelled. "I won't go!"

"Meghan, we have to." Zelda said, putting her hand on her shoulder. "We have to, for Mother and Father."

"But, I'm afraid of him."

"Do you think that I would let you go in there alone? I asked the king and queen if I could be there too."

"Good. But, perhaps we should take extra precautions…" Zelda went into Meghan's room to one of her dressers. She took out a dagger from inside. It was a small dagger, no more than 10 inches long. It was in a black and gold sheath, the hilt had the Triforce engraved on it in gold. Black onyx Stones were set into the sheath. She hid it from Impa and slid it in her dress.

"Let's go." Impa gave her a questioning look, but they continued down the corridors. Zelda and Meghan Walked behind her, whispering.

"What if he does something?"

"Don't worry, we're ready. I've been practicing my magic. I think I can use Farore's wind, I think. I'm working on it."

"That's ok, we can run away."

"I hope."

"Announcing the Princesses, Princess Zelda and Princess Meghan."

OK, I'm thinking about changing the name to either Curse of the Eyes, or keeping it the same. Or, if you have any suggestions please tell me!

Thanks


	4. Epic

_**Here's the next chapter. That was quite obvious. Thanks reviewers, I enjoyed reading your reviews. This is a very epic chapter. Pay attention. Also, please tell me if you think I should change the title.**_

Upon entry, the girls walked to the King and Queen. Each curtsied to them, then, just out of good manners, curtsied to the "knight" standing to the side of them. Meghan almost barfed at the sight of him, the green tint of his skin making her sick. She didn't look directly in his eyes, though. And good thing she didn't.

The curse put on her was an accident, but if he had known perhaps, he would like it. The curse had put evil in her innocent heart. By staring into the evil of Gannon, she now could not stay too far away from the evil. If the evil was drained from her, she could die. It was now her life force, even though she didn't like evil things. By staying near the great evil, she could feed of it and thrive. But without it, she would collapse, and within a day or so, could die from it.

But, there is a cure to this particular curse. It is like negatives and positives. To cancel out a great evil, you need a great justice, of the equal amount. Though they did not know anything about what happened yet, the cure was right in front of them. But first, they needed to figure the curse before the cure.

Back to our story. Meghan looked at her adoptive father, the king of Hyrule. He was a nice man, whom you would have mistaken for a prince, due to his good looks and personality. Nice and gullible. He was still young. He had red hair and blue eyes. Meghan felt very left out.

She then looked at her mother. She had blonde hair, but a slightly brighter shade than Zelda's. Her eyes were the same blue, though. The same as the three of them. Then she realized it.

_How could I have been so immature? You can just see it, the hair, and the eyes, all different than mine. So childish of me…_

"Meghan, dear," began the Queen, "are you listening?" Meghan realized that she had just 'zoned out' and quickly curtsied. "Meghan, please, sit."

The throne room was a large room that had four thrones at the end. The tallest chair sat in the middle, for the queen, to the left of the queen's. Then two smaller thrones, though still elegant, were at the side of the queen's. One had an extra part at the top, set with jewels, and the other was the same, only without it. This was to symbolize which was first in line and such. Zelda took her spot next to the Queen, and Meghan sat at the end. Thankfully, it was the opposite end to Gannondorf. Impa took her spot at the other end, standing next to Meghan, while keeping an eye secretly on Gannondorf. The evil man, who was armed with a sword with a side-sheath, smirked. Meghan was scared, but Zelda was handling it so she got her courage from her.

"How do they not see it?" Zelda whispered as their father took care of some business. "Just the color of his skin makes me sick."

"Yes, me too." Meghan stared at the back of Gannondorf's head; he was turned around. The ugly hair on his head was sticking up at odd angles. Meghan cringed at his ugliness.

Within an amount of time, the king was done with his business. It was nearly time for dinner. The king and queen had invited Gannondorf to dinner with them. Meghan was scared. She didn't want to be stuck in a room the same as Gannondorf's. She shuddered. Zelda comforted her as they walked out of the room, after the king and queen and before multiple guards. Gannondorf walked to the side of the king, and Impa walked to the side of Meghan. They reached the royal dining room, and the King helped the queen into a chair as they sat. Gannondorf took a spot to the left of the king, the queen on his right and he of course at the head of the table. Skipping a chair in between her and Gannondorf, Zelda sat and Meghan sat next to the queen, only a seat away. Gannondorf stole a look at Zelda, who had so bravely planted herself in the sit nearest to his. This was making it to easy for him. The Sheikah, the king and queen, and the little girl would be no match for his superior magic skills. Impa took her spot against the wall, closed her eyes, and started a silent stand up meditation. Sensing the things in the room, she would know before anybody tried anything.

The chefs and waiters served the food, a magnificent six-course meal. (All vegetarian, of course.) When they began eating, Gannondorf stuffed down the food like a monster. Meghan stared at him, half missing her mouth with her fork. Zelda reached under the table and kicked her gently, and shook her head. "No" she mouthed. Meghan stared at her own food.

The king and Gannondorf both talked about certain things, for the good of Hyrule. Gannondorf almost didn't seem evil…

Near the end of the meal, at the very last course (Which was delicious pastries freshly made in the kitchen) Gannondorf started saying things that Meghan particularly remembered:

"Your Majesty, being us both kings, though of course your kingdom much larger, grander and better than mine, and of course with you being a much better king than I, I believe I have some advice that we can share, for the better sake of both our Kingdoms."

"Go on, Sir Gannondorf."

"I believe that certain people, certain special people who stand out in places for things they do not to other's likings, should be eliminated."

"What are you saying, Sir?"

"I am saying," he said, standing. Impa rushed over, grabbed Zelda out of her chair, and motioned Meghan to come out with her. "That you MUST BE ELIMINATED!" At that moment, there was complete chaos. Zelda was rushed out of the room, While Meghan tried to follow, and she couldn't help but turn back and look at her parents. She saw Guards rush past her, all killed by Gannondorf, one by one. The king pulled his sword out of the sheath at his side, and the queen prepared her magic. She began to see what happened next…but it could not be described out of a little girl's eyes. She didn't even see it all, she was pulled out of the room by the strong arms of Impa. She ran with them holding on to her hands, one on each. They ran to the stables, where a groom was bringing Impa's horse out.

She plopped Zelda on the horse, then reached for Meghan, but was intercepted. Gannondorf knew…her mind was still small, penetrable by the weakest spell. Meghan ran the exact other way of Impa. Gannondorf was leading her to him…

He ran to the hallway after finishing his…business…with the king and queen. There he met the little girl. It had been so easy to control her…could she be? No, It couldn't.

"Lead me to them, little girl." Meghan ran down the hallway as he followed. Dozens of Guards poured on them, all calling.

"Traitors! Those traitors! Don't let them get away!" but not one of them got within a few feet of them. They got to the stables. His horse (A solid black Gerudo Stallion. Yeah, gossip stones are quite useful once you know how to use them!) Was waiting for him. He grabbed Meghan, who was still brainwashed.

Impa couldn't wait for Meghan any longer, despite Zelda's protests. She had to leave. She mounted the horse quickly, behind Zelda and pushed her into a run. The horse whinnied and got up to speed. A few seconds later, she saw Gannondorf arrive as she just turned the corner. Meghan! Her heart screamed for her to go back, but she knew she couldn't…

Impa raced to the gates, which were opened already for her. Many more guards appeared after them. The gates started to close after her, but she turned the corner. She heard horses' feet behind her.

Meghan had just resumed consciousness of her situation. Gannondorf was forcing the closing gates open with his magic, and she screamed. She was on the horse with him, held by his arm and his hand over her mouth. A brave guard stepped in front of them, attempting to steal her back, but got run over. He tried to run after them, but when they got to the town disappeared into one of the back alleys.

Meghan kicked him.

"It's not doing anything!" He yelled at her over the commotion. "You're mine now, I can get you to do anything I want. You're evil, I can sense it. We'd make a great team, was your magic is up to a better level."

"I'm not evil!"

"Yes you are, my little princess."

"Get off of me!!!" She yelled, kicking at him.

Zelda and Impa had just crossed the drawbridge. They saw Link standing there. Zelda pulled something out of her pocket…

Link saw Zelda throw something, as he looked back to see what it was Zelda disappeared across the field, then a man on a huge black horse came…

It was Gannondorf.

On the horse was that girl, the princess's sister…. Meghan.

"Let go!" She screamed.

"You, there. Did you see a white horse gallop by? What direction did they go?" he said, without waiting for an answer. Link drew his sword, quivering.

"Link! No, run! Let go!" She said, somehow managing to kick him in the face.

"Insignificant ungrateful pig! I offered for us to be a team, and now you're betraying me. Get on the floor with the rest of the scum!"

"Don't hurt her." Came a faint voice from the ground, quivering.

"You dare defy me? Die!" he said, aiming at him with his magic with a free hand. He hit him, knocking Link back.

"No!" Meghan yelled.

"You're not worth it. I'll be back to finish you off, Princess." He threw her on the ground, and she landed half on top of the fallen Link. Then he galloped away.

"Ow…sorry. Are you OK?" She asked Link, scrambling off of him.

"Y…yes, I'm fine." He said, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Thank you. Where did Zelda go?"

"I don't know." Meghan said, starting to cry. "I wish I was with her!"

"Uh, don't cry." He tried to comfort her. "Do you know what she threw?"

"Threw? What did she throw?"

"That's what I was wondering. It landed in there." He said, pointing a finger at the moat. Meghan walked up to the water and looked. She kneeled down to see…

"Oh my Goddesses! It's not what I think it is, is it?"

"What?" He said, looking down.

"We need to get it." She said, looking around for something to use to retrieve it. "I can't find anything…" She jumped in the water. She dived.

"What are you doing?" he asked, helping her out of the water. She had a blue ocarina in her hands.

"This is the Ocarina of Time, Link." She said, handing it to him. "Use it to open the Door of Time. In the Temple of Time, play it before the Altar of Time."

"What is all this 'of time' stuff?"

"Pay attention…" Meghan's form started drifting away…

"Link…by the time you get this…I will be far away. Play this song before the Altar of Time… →a↓ →a↓" she demonstrated the Song of Time for him, and then instead of watching the princess, he took her place standing before the Altar. He played the song. The song was a nice one; it reminded him of the continuous flowing of time, the sadness of a good time never lasting. But at the same time, it gave him hope for the future, that good times will come once again when this evil has gone away.

He returned to standing next to Meghan.

"Did you see her?" he nodded. "Did she teach you the song?" he nodded again. "Good! Then you must go play it in front of the altar, and put the three Spiritual Stones in their places. Then you can open the door, and if the legends are true…"

"What? What will happen?"

"Oh, you'll see! Oh we MUST go now!" She led him back in the town, where she led him to the Temple. But before they got there, Link heard a moaning sound from the alley.

"What is it?" Meghan asked as they walked through the dark back streets. They turned a corner and saw a soldier lying against the building, half dead.

He moaned. Meghan ran up to him. "I tried to stop him, but I failed…the princess said to…"

"What did she say, brave soldier? You must tell me your name."

"She said…to…"

"Yes?"

"I am…"

"Yes?"

"G…a………"

"What was that?"

"He's not breathing anymore," Navi said. Meghan stared at him. She looked at Link, then looked back at the guy. Then she looked at Link, and screamed. He screamed too.

"Ahhh!" They began running in circles until they bonked into each other and fell on the ground.

"Ow!" They both said. They quickly got up and ran out of the alley.

Meghan led him through the town to the quiet Temple of Time.

"I wonder why they did not recognize me."

"Ignorance."

"Oh." She led him to the steps of the Temple. She told him to go inside.

"What about you?"

"I do not wish to go inside…"

"Why not?"

"It scares me a bit."

"Come on. There's nothing to be afraid of." He grabbed her hand and led her inside.

"No! NO! I don't want to…" But she followed him in willingly.

"So I have to play the song inside? Right there, right?"

"Yes, you play it before the Altar of Time. Place the stones in the right places," Link and Meghan walked up to the Altar. He placed the stones in their rightful spots. "And play the Song of Time." He pulled the Ocarina of Time out of his pocket. He thought for a second. Meghan stepped back. Then he played the song. →a↓ →a↓ He played it the full time through, then stopped and lowered the instrument.

At first, nothing really happened. Meghan opened her mouth to speak, but then a bright light shone from the engraving of the Triforce over the top of the Door of Time. It was so bright that Meghan shielded her eyes with her arm.

Then there was a rumbling. Not an earthquake-like rumbling, but you could feel something majestic about it. The door was opening. Meghan uncovered her eyes enough so she could see the door completely opening. She lowered her arm, still squinting. The light faded somewhat, revealing an inside room.

"Could…it…be?" She whispered Link stepped forward. "You must pull it from the Pedestal, Link! You could be…" she faded away. He stepped forward. He walked up to the sword, the blue hilt shining in the evening light flowing through the window, as the sun set. He made a move to put his hand on the hilt…

_**The next chapter shall be from Link's point of view, or at least following him instead of Meghan. Don't forget to tell me if I should keep the name the same, or change it to Curse of the Eyes, or something you suggest. PLEASE? Review, please?**_


	5. How Old Am I?

Link pulled the sword from its pedestal. He could feel the power rushing through him…but why did he have a bad feeling?

"No!" Meghan yelled from behind him.

"Traitor! Meghan, you will work for me! Not him. But for now, this kid has helped me into the Sacred Realm.

"I won't let you go in…"

"You can't stop me!"

"Oh yes I can." Now all Link saw were white lights. He heard a sound like a grunt, and a thud. He knew that Gannondorf had pushed Meghan. "Thank you, Link. You have helped me into the Sacred Realm. I'll be sure to give you credit when I become king of Hyrule…"

That's all he remembered.

**_Seven long years later_**

_Awaken, Hero. It is time to wake…_ He heard a godlike voice saying to him. Only, it was a female voice. So it was Goddess-like.

Link's P.O.V.

Wait, is that even a word? Uhh…

"You have woken." Or, something like that. I can't remember what he said.

"You've like, aged dude. Look at yourself, like, don't wig out." He said. (I may be paraphrasing.)

Normal P.O.V.

"Link, don't be surprised when you look at yourself." Link looked at his arms (Like the only spot he could see) he let out a small gasp.

"What…what happened to me?"

"You have aged seven years." And so, Rauru explained the whole deal with aging, and his destiny and so on.

"Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"Good. Now, fulfill your destiny! The ones in black wait…" the next thing he knew, he was once again in the Temple of Time. He stood for a second, remembering what had just been said.

"Link, has it really been that long? I mean, I know you've aged, but…it's just too hard to believe."

"I don't know Navi." They began to walk towards the place where the Door of Time used to be. But halfway there, Link heard sounds like someone just took a step. He instinctively pulled his sword from its sheath.

"Time has changed, Link." A male voice said from behind. But he was certain he heard two people there…he turned.

"You have changed." The voice continued. He saw two people. One looked like the Sheikah he met…was it seven years ago? Only he had seen a girl. This one was a boy. His long legs and thin figure told Link that he was built more for speed and accuracy, not strength and force like he was. (Now that he thought of it.)

The girl was wearing clothes almost identical to the boy's, with that same style that looked like the outfit was made of clothes all wrapped around her body. The differences were she was wearing all black instead of blue, and she had gauntlets on her hands. She had a black, semi-transparent cloth wrapped around her head, concealing all but her eyes and some bangs falling through the opening. He would have thought she was a boy too, except for one detail. He noticed the features of her body, not purposely, but just because he happened to and she was wearing tight clothes.

"Seeing you now with that sword, you really do look like the Hero of Time." Sheik observed.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah." _So, he is a Sheikah._ Link thought. " And this is someone who you know already."

He took another glance at her. The moment he saw her eyes, it struck a memory from his past. They were the darkest eyes he had ever seen, an almost black color. In the slight darkness of the Temple, she could see a slight glimmer of recognition in _his_ eyes.

"Is it…" The girl put her hand on the cloth on her head, and pulled it gently from behind. She unwrapped the whole thing, letting out a length of glossy, brown hair that looked black in the Temple. She threw the cloth aside, and began to speak in a harsh tone.

"Now that we're done with the formalities, can we get this over with?" She cried.

"It's Princess Meghan." Link whispered. She seemed so different…the innocence of her eyes was gone, all that remained was hatred, or saw it seemed.

"Get this straight. I'm no Princess." She said rudely, stepping towards him.

"Peace, Meghan." Sheik said, putting out his arm to stop her from reaching Link. "Let us explain."

"By us, you mean you. I'm not explaining anything about any unnecessary destiny or anything." Despite her rude, disrespectful words, Sheik retained his calmness.

"I mean let us explain." The girl sighed and took a seat on the steps to the pedestal. "Now, let us begin." Link, unsure of what was going on between the princess and the Sheikah, replaced the sword and prepared for a long explanation. But he did not get one.

"To be blunt, you must awaken the sages one from the-"

"Patience, Meghan." Sheik said. "We can't skip all the important details of a mission."

"Mission?" Link said.

"Mission. Yes, sure. OK, let's go happy Skippy and tell about the MISSION! Let's just pretend that I'm NOT being hunted and that I LOVE to stay in one place for the LONGEST time telling some story that we all don't really care about. You said you wouldn't do that, SHEIK. You said you wouldn't."

"Meghan, please. Retain your composure for just a bit longer. I assure you, nothing will happen."

"Easy for you to say. You have not an idea what I have gone through."

"Do relax, Meghan." Sheik said, closing his eyes. "There will be a time for arguing, but it is not now."

"A…time?" Meghan said, as though this statement was hard to believe.

"Yes."

"If I may interrupt…" Link started.

"Link, let us explain. This girl," he motioned towards the Princess who seemed to be calmer now. "Is not truly a princess by birth, but a princess at heart. She is your mother's best friend's daughter." Link was confused. His mother…_but I thought I was Kokiri!_

"How is that…"

"A great war between the people of our land separated you from Meghan. Neither of you remember, but it is the truth. While your mother sought tranquility within the Kokiri Forest, her mother found it within the castle walls. She was but a newborn, and you were a small baby."

"But…my mother…she died. As did yours." Meghan said very quietly and sadly, while looking down into her lap. "It was sad when I learned of it, seven years ago." As he gazed at her sadly, she looked up into his eyes. For once in the whole time they were there, her eyes gained the innocence that they should have held. She once again looked like the princess he had seen seven years ago. "All of my parents died."

"All?"

"The king, the queen, my mother, my father, all dead." Meghan recited the list of names sadly. "But I…" she faded away.

"You what?" Link asked.

"Never mind." She smiled at him, the first time since they were there. "Let us tell you things you may find useful." She said, standing to walk towards Sheik.

"Well, to begin…"


	6. I breathe No More

"Well, to begin…Sheik, you should probably tell it."

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest...One on a high mountain...One under a vast lake...One within the house of the dead...One inside a goddess of the sand...Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world...This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah."

"So that's basically it." Meghan said.

"Yes. But currently, you cannot get in the first temple. Go to Kakariko, you will find something there."

"Like what?"

"You will have to find it yourself. If you'll excuse us…" Sheik said.

"I must go." Meghan said. Sheik and Meghan both stepped back,

"We will meet again." Sheik and Meghan disappeared. Link just stood there, comprehending what had just happened. So he had to awaken the sages…hmm…

Sheik and Meghan teleported to the top of the Temple of Time.

"I'm sorry, Meghan, but I must go. I have to do some things…But then I'll be back here, if you shall need me."

"It's OK, Zelda. I'm sorry I acted so rudely."

"Goodbye, I shall see you." Sheik teleported. Meghan waited until Link had left the town to jump down. As she walked away from it and, she thought she heard a sound. She looked to where it came from, Ganondorf's castle. She shuddered…

No…

(While they were in the temple)

Ganondorf was sitting on his thrown…

He was bored. But, as if just to perk him up, he felt it.

His little evil guinea pig.

He hadn't known for nearly as long as Meghan and Zelda had, about the curse. But he did figure it out. And now, he was experimenting with her. He would visit her when he found out where she was, and sometimes if he knew where she was, he would leave. Just to make her suffer.

Today he wasn't feeling all too mean. As he sat atop his self-appointed thrown, he decided to go visit her.

She grew stronger in her magic abilities everyday. He could feel it. But whenever she gained more strength, he took it away and gave her dark magic. She couldn't use it against him, and using it for good would not work. It was, after all, evil. So she was virtually helpless against him. Perfect.

His little pig.

Today he felt her presence coming towards him. Whenever she stayed in a close place for a prolonged amount of time, he could feel her oozing toward him. He could feel it because it was evil. It was innocent evil, though.

It tasted good.

One day, she would be ready to serve him. And a fine servant she would make.

With her as a minion, most people would not object. She was their princess. With her there, people would be even more afraid than they were of him now.

Perfect.

Concentrating, he felt for where she was. He concluded that it came from the temple. With a flourish of his black cape, he made his way out of his tower. He wasn't in a bad mood, so he wouldn't make her suffer. But he was bored, so he wouldn't just apprehend her and not do anything.

No, not today. Today…

Being evil was good.

Meghan Ran down the steps. If she could just get to her place...Zelda had made a section in the back alley where her dark magic wouldn't leak out of.

She ran across the opening. She had to get into the back alley…

He couldn't get her there.

She was almost in the back alley. She got in…yes, just a bit further.

"Hello." An annoying voice that seemed to follow her everywhere said. He was standing right in front of her. He walked up to her. She backed up. He kept walking. "Nice to see you again. Come to think of it…it's been a while…"

"Get away from me…" she said. She kept backing up. She backed herself right into his trap.

She backed into a wall. He walked right up to her…

He outstretched his hand and grasped her neck. Tightly. She grabbed at his hand, trying to get him to let go. He pinned her against the wall.

"What were you doing in the temple today?' He asked in a happy voice, as if he wasn't choking her. "Did we have visitors?"

"Get…off…of…me…" she managed to say. His grip tightened around her neck. She pulled at his wrist, wanting him to let go…

She couldn't breathe. She tried to take in a breath…it hurt so much.

"Let's try this again. Who was it?" She couldn't tell him…she owed that much to Zelda…but she couldn't say anyway. She could barely breathe, let alone talk. "Not answering, huh?" he knew she couldn't. He was doing it purposely. She tried to pry his fingers off.

He tightened it so much…she thought her wind pipe would be crushed. "Next time, you'll tell me who it was." He said. She tried to tell him one thing…but she still couldn't breathe. She felt light-headed…any longer and she would faint.

"_I hate you_" she mouthed.

"What was that?" he taunted and sneered. "You'll have to speak louder."

"_I hate you_" she tried to say again. She was feeling so lightheaded, she was sure she was going to faint. But she wouldn't go down without causing him pain, like the pain he had inflicted upon her over the years. She let go of his hand and reached behind her. She had a dagger in a sheath strapped on her back. If only she could reach it. She was going to kick him, but he was standing so wherever she did kick, it would make no difference. It wouldn't hurt him. She tried to reach it. In her current position, she couldn't. He had her pinned so she was barely on her feet, she could just reach the ground and barely support herself. She reached her hand behind her back…

She suddenly slashed him on his wrist. Being as weak as she was at the moment, it didn't do much. He didn't let go, but cursed her loudly and lessened his grip. Greenish-tinted blood ran down his arm. He snarled.

"_Go die in a hole somewhere._" Meghan managed to say. He tightened his grip and raised her higher, off her feet. She gasped and choked, but then flashed her eyes at him. For a moment, they seemed black.

"I'll be back. You'd better hope that I'm not in a bad mood next time I see you."

He threw her slightly to the side. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath, and holding and rubbing her throat. He walked away, laughing his dispicable laugh.

"_Die._" She whispered. "_Please die."_ She said. "Why…won't…you die?" she said at an audible volume. Whether he heard her or not, she wasn't sure, but she wished he had. Oh so very badly.

* * *

Hey, thanks for the reviews guys. Any more for me? Puh-lease? OK. Never mind. But I have anither question for you...

Do you think it's time to change the rating? Because it's getting violent...  
But mabe it doesn't need to be changed? Your opinion would be helpful! Thanks once again!


	7. Pitiful Home

Meghan sat up straight and leaned against the wall. She sat and thought about everything. All the pain, all inflicted by one person. How could one person cause so much? She looked over and saw her dagger on the floor. She didn't remember dropping it, but it was there. In the dirt.

She leaned over and took it. It still had that disgusting greenish tintedblood on it. It was so evil…such evilblood…

The dirt stuck to theblood, making it dirty and disgusting looking. She sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned her head back, twirling it in her hand. She opened her eyes and took her head covering from its spot tucked in her pants. She wiped theblood and dirt off before replacing it in her sheath.

She stood, rubbing her neck again, and walking forward hunched over, slowly making her way to where she lived.

In an old, abandoned house in the back alley She and Sheik had found a cellar. The house was collapsed in, but the doorway to the staircase of the cellar was untouched, leaving a place for Meghan to stay, not far from Ganon, but far enough. She really wanted to be even farther…but she knew she couldn't.

Yet why did it matter anymore? She had no life, the only one who ever talked to her was Zelda (Except for the despicable Poe Collector, who was flirted with her, and of course Ganon.)

She began to wonder why she even let herself live this long, as she made her way down the stairs like a drunk person, unbalanced and uncaring.

She held her hand up, making the smallest of flames with her magic. She hated using her magic, especially since it was evil. Every time she used it, a person would suffer. Not that she consciously cared anymore. It was just a habit not to use it.

She lit a torch on the wall of her small, underground home. There was not much there, just a bed, a bath, a small kitchen that barely passed as a kitchen, and a wardrobe for the few clothes she had.

Zelda had sealed this place for her, so Ganon could not enter, nor could he sense her energy leaking out from here. However, she was vulnerable anywhere outside it. And she couldn't stay there the whole day. And what if Ganon ever found this place?

Meghan pulled off her weapon, a dagger. One measly dagger was all she had carried with her today. She had more, another dagger that matched the one she had on her, a short sword, and a bow, but she never used them. She wasn't good at anything like that. She preferred using her fists. And even then, she wasn't strong at all.

She took off her gloves and threw them in a corner. She made her way to her table and found half a bottle of Lon Lon Ranch Milk. She had nothing really to eat around…but there was some fruit that was becoming mushy. She squished it in her hand, testing its firmness, checked it over, and then took a large bite out of it. It was like an apple, yet lightly different taste and smaller. It was very sweet from being overripe. However, she was starving and forced it down, taking it and the bottle with her to her bed.

Plopping down on the lumpy bed, she leaned against the wall. It was in the corner of the room. Right next to it was the table for the kitchen, with one measly chair. To the right of the table was her bathtub. Across from that in the room was where her clothes were, and then the stairs, and then a cupboard, filled with a few morsels of food. She stared ahead at nothing as she slowly ate the fruit.

_If I go out to the field, I'm sure it will be far enough away from Ganon to die. Or I could just starve myself. Next time Sheik asks if I need more food, I'll just tell her that I have plenty from last time. There's no point in bothering Mister Hero anymore. I don't want to be free of my evil. It's fun, I don't feel guilt the way I did. Yes, there's no point for me._

Meghan threw the fruit on the floor, half eaten. She took a sip of the milk, which was starting to go bad from sitting out all day. She put the cork back in and set it on the dirt floor of her home. She pulled a worn blanket up to her face, lying down.

_This is what I get…_

Sheik waited for Link in the Sacred Forest Meadow, to teach him the Minuet of Forest. Once he came, Sheik did and then left. Link would be able to do the rest on his own.

Sheik returned to the abandoned Hyrule Castle Town, looking for Meghan.

He found her in her home, where else? She couldn't go very far. He opened the door to the stairway and quietly walked down them, and found her. She was sleeping on her side on the bed, breathing quietly.

"At least she can have some peace in her sleep, unlike me." Sheik was ever being plagued by dreams and nightmares, making her restless in his sleep.

He bent down to the floor, picking up random garbage. The place was a mess now; she never cleaned anymore. He threw the half eaten fruit in the garbage, along with some other things. After straightening out the house, Sheik looked back at the door. It was closed, obviously, as he had left it. Sheik sighed, and brought his hands in a position near his face. "Haa!"

Sheik was now Zelda. The elegant, yet tomboyish, princess made her short way to Meghan's bed. She sat on the side of it, pitying her younger sister.

"Meghan, I wish there was something I could do for you, but sadly I cannot. The only way to fix this is…"

"Mmm…Zelda…?"

"Yes, Meghan. It is I."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ensuring that you are all right."

"I'm fine, Zelda. I was fine a few minutes when you left, and I am fine now."

"It does not look like it." Meghan had turned over and sat up. Zelda reached out and touched her neck. Meghan felt some pain at the surface of her skin, not like internal pain she would have found from the choke. "He burned you."

"No."

"Take a look." Zelda said, gesturing towards the mirror. Meghan stood up and looked. A red mark upon her pale skin indicated where she had been choked. She gingerly touched it, and it somewhat itched.

"What is it?"

"Probably something to do with touching him. When he choked you, his skin was forced to touch yours. I have never touched him, so I would not know, but I would assume that his skin has an acid like effect on one who is not evil as he."

"Um, two things. One, how do you know he choked me, and two, I am evil, and how do you know this acid thing?"

"That was three."

"Go on."

"I know he choked you because that was the only thing that I could think would make that mark. Also I noticed you shed away slightly when I reached out; you lowered your chin a bit, trying to cover your neck, though not completely because I succeeded in touching it. No, you are not evil. You may seem evil; you may have evil in you even. But there is still good in you, I promise. And even that is enough to bring out the effects of the acid, which I know about because I do. And it is not acid, truly, but just evil that seeps out."

"Alright. Then…"

"Then what, may I ask?"

"I don't know." After a few moments of silence, Zelda's eyes saw her cupboard.

"Do you need more food? I can bring some if it is necessary." Meghan looked to the cupboard.

"Yes, Zelda. I do."

**OK, PLEASE guys, is it time to change the rating yet? I don't know, please tell me! I don't want to get in trouble for not having the correct rating. So if you ever think that it needs to be changed, TELL ME RIGHT AWAY! Also, please notice the genres. Angst/ROMANCE. Yes, I did not want to have TWO Zelda stories with the same ones anymore. (Although my other one should have been humor, as my friend Princess Kathleen says…) This one WILL stick to its genres, I PROMISE! (Salutes) Okie dokey, then! Thank you all my readers so far:**

**DrippingInk, Kitana, INSANEmnky, Indi-101, and Princess Kathleen. You guys ALL rock!**

**Bye bye! **


	8. Mental Breakdowns

The next day, as Link was busy solving the puzzle of the Fire Temple, Zelda came to visit Meghan, in the form of Sheik.

"Meghan, I brought supplies." She put a basket of fresh fruits and vegetables on the table. She had a large jug of Lon Lon Ranch milk, and a jug of fresh spring water. "I hope it's enough for the week. It becomes harder and harder to find fresh fruits and vegetables, with all the poverty and fear."

"It's all right. I'll survive with whatever." Meghan said. She was lying on the bed, tossing a dagger up and down and catching it. Part of her wanted her to drop it and for it to fall right on her chest and through her heart, but part didn't.

"You're going to injure yourself, doing that." As Meghan tried to listen and toss it at the same time, she accidentally caught it by the blade and not the handle. She winced as it cut into her. She tossed it on the bed beside her and sat up. It began to drip. "I told you, those are sharp. Please don't do that." Zelda stared to walk to her.

"What the hell else am I supposed to do in this dump?" she asked. Zelda stopped where she was; her eyes open wide.

"Meghan, please, don't do that!"

"Why not!" Meghan yelled. She

"Meghan, soon it will be over! You'll be free soon! I promise!"

"How am I ever going to be free? You keep saying to wait, but it's going to be soon! That doesn't make sense!" She stood up and started to walk to the stairs.

"Please stop this!"

"Why should I? You have no control over me! I hate this life!" She began going up the steps.

"Meghan, please stop!" She ran and grabbed her arm. Meghan turned and looked back into red eyes, slowly tearing and watering. Those eyes were not Zelda's. She could not listen to them.

"You are not Zelda." She said quietly. She often said that, her way of telling Zelda to change back. Zelda let go and did.

"Does this please you?" She asked, fingering her green dress.

"Thank you Zelda." Meghan walked past her to sit on the table.

"No, thank you. Now, I promise. You come with me to the next temple I see Link. We'll let you go from there."

"Really?"

"Tomorrow. I should be able to hold off your…curse for enough to transfer you to his care."

Meghan started shaking. "Will it work?" she whispered.

"I believe so."

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. So it's short. It's either that or nothing. Which do you prefer?**

**Oh, yeah, and Kat? I have serious writer's block with Magic…that's why it's taking so long.**


End file.
